


Una storia per bambini

by cicia3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gli angeli. Sono loro la risposta, Lovi. Quando una persona va in cielo diventa un bell'angelo, così da poter vegliare su tutti i cari che ha lasciato sulla terra. E sono sempre gli angeli che ti accompagnano fino alle nuvole, così che tu non possa mai correre il rischio di perderti. [...] Prima di prendere per mano colui che accompagneranno in cielo, passano ad avvertire le persone che questo ha amato durate la sua vita. E ad ognuna di queste persone gli angeli soffiano piano piano dietro al collo...in questo modo annunciano la notizia.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una storia per bambini

**Author's Note:**

> In questa storia il rapporto tra Spagna e Romano può anche essere inteso solo come quello tra padre e figlio, se volete (sicuri di volerlo?).

**Q** uanto caldo fa sotto le coltri di quel vestito verde a pieghe lo sai solo tu e forse qualche ragazza. Ti liberi del grembiule con un gesto secco e tiri su la gonna annodandola come meglio puoi. Almeno il fazzoletto sulla testa è utile per proteggerti dal sole che spacca le pietre.

Sudando e sbuffando ti chiedi dove sia finito quel maledetto spagnolo. Vorresti cambiarti e indossare qualcosa di più leggero, ma i ripiani dell’armadio sono tutti troppo in alto; tu sei ancora piccolo e da solo non ci arriveresti mai. E perché fare tutta quella fatica per recuperare un vestito se poi sai che potrebbe farlo benissimo qualcun altro? Certo, fosse per te rimarresti pure tutto nudo, ma oggi è venuto alla villa quel francese pervertito e l’idea di farti vedere da lui senza niente addosso ti mette i brividi.

“Antonio, dove cazzo ti sei cacciato?”

Sì, anche se sei piccolo dici un fiume di ingiurie ogni qualvolta ne hai l’occasione, e nemmeno te ne vergogni. La vita ti ha già fatto arrabbiare più del dovuto, quindi nessuno ti vieta di prenderti qualche piccola rivincita su chiunque ti stia a tiro. Anche se puoi farlo solamente comportandoti nel modo più sgarbato possibile.

Adesso sì che sei seccato. Fa caldo, vero? Fa così caldo lì fuori, e ti senti giù così pieno di irritazione che potresti metterti a strepitare a terra. Quando troverai quello spagnolo incapace gliene dirai di tutti i colori.

Ti accorgi di esserti messo a correre solo quando ti si para davanti il fiume verde e rosso dei campi di pomodoro.

La villa di Antonio Fernandez Carriedo è immensa e bellissima (magari l’unica pecca è che si fa fatica a ricordare dove sono i bagni), ma la cosa che più ti piace sono gli ettari di terreno coltivati intorno ad essa.

E poi là è pieno di pomodori, cazzo. Oddio, quanto sono buoni i pomodori. La cosa migliore che abbia mai fatto Spagna in tutta la sua vita è stata proprio portarti i pomodori. Per il resto, è un buono a nulla, un incapace completo. Ti promette continuamente che ti riporterà il tuo fratellino, Nord Italia, e per questo si butta in lunghe battaglie con l’unico risultato di averti lasciato solo per un sacco di tempo e di essere stato pestato dal nemico di turno.

Lo odi, Spagna, ma dipendi in tutto e per tutto da lui. Finché dovrai vivere sotto la sua protezione, gradiresti che il tuo superiore rimanesse intero e che magari fosse un filino più sensibile nei tuoi confronti. In fondo non è poi tanto male, Spagna, e ti dispiace vedere in che modo si fa ridurre dagli altri paesi…e proprio mentre questi pensieri ti attraversano la mente, i tuoi occhi chiari di bambino vengono catturati da un fattore anomalo: noti qualcosa che non dovrebbe essere lì per terra, qualcosa che ti sembra strano e fuori posto, e non capisci: c'è un batuffolino marrone, rannicchiato tra i sassi del vialetto.

Ti avvicini e ti sembra una palletta di piume piuttosto graziosa. Un po' spennacchiata, magari, ma ti pare comunque bella nell’insieme. Osservi che la creatura che hai appena trovato ha un bel becco di un giallo acceso e due zampette piccole piccole. La prendi tra le tue manine e scopri che è morbida, ma anche che è fredda.

“Se rimane qui si ammalerà,” pensi, “lo porto da Antonio, lui saprà che fare”.

Così ti rimetti a correre, ma più adagio di prima, perché ora porti con te un nuovo amico e hai paura di disturbare il suo sonno. Sì, Spagna saprà di sicuro che fare per far star meglio quell’uccellino che sembra avere tanto freddo.

E tu ancora non lo sai, ma è proprio lì, tra i campi di pomodori rossi, che per la prima volta ti trovi difronte alla morte.

 

 

 

 **F** inalmente l’hai trovato, quel maledetto di Spagna! Eccolo là che parla in tutta tranquillità con il suo amico frocio almeno quanto lui, se non di più. I due sono seduti placidamente sotto il gazebo e si godono la vista dei bei campi colorati della frutta e della verdura di Spagna.

“Oh, Antò!” dici forte per farti sentire. Mentre avanzi fai attenzione che l’uccellino non ti cada dalle mani – un piccolo passo dopo l'altro.

“Ecco il mio Lovino!” ti saluta Spagna, sfoderando un bel sorriso a trentadue denti.

Indossa il solito cappellaccio di paglia che prende tutti i giorni quando va in mezzo ai campi.

Gli fai notare subito il tuo disappunto. “Hai ancora in testa quello stupido cappello? Perché non ti decidi a buttarlo via?”

“Ma perché il nostro Antonio è un tipo sentimentale che non butterebbe mia via niente,” risponde ammiccando il francese.

“Bé, in effetti, a questo cappello sono molto affezionato, lo ammetto. Ma Lovino…che cosa tieni in mano? Fammi vedere dai.”

“Ah, è vero,” dici, ricordandoti all’improvviso del motivo che ti ha spinto fin lì. Tendi le mani verso Spagna che guarda te e la cosa che proteggi con due occhi verdi tanto curiosi che potrebbero essere di un bambino della tua età.

“Guarda chi ho trovato,” continui mostrando orgoglioso il  _tuo_ animaletto. “Questo uccellino era sdraiato per terra. Forse ha volato tanto, si è stancato e ha deciso di riposarsi un po’ vicino ai pomodori. Bello, vero?”

Spagna osserva accigliato, prende le tue mani tra le sue mani, ti guarda ancora e poi...ti guarda ancora, e si morde il labbro. Tu gli sei così vicino che riesci a vedere che i suoi denti affondati nella carne hanno lasciato una piccola traccia di sangue.

“Però è tutto freddo, lo senti Antonio?” gli fai presente, corrucciato. “Se non facciamo qualcosa per riscaldarlo si ammalerà.”

Spagna non sa più con che espressione guardarti, di botto gli si è gelata la lingua. Non è per niente bravo in queste cose, lui. Avete un rapporto difficile già di per sé, che rischia di complicarsi ancora di più ogni giorno che passa e in cui tu cresci. Certo, non è d’aiuto farti capire che qualcuno a cui ti sei appena affezionato ti deve già lasciare.

Spagna impreca mentalmente e si chiede perché debba essere proprio tu a soffrire così tanto…prima vieni separato da tuo nonno, poi da tuo fratello. Ci mancava solo che ti presentassi con un uccellino morto tra le mani.

“Lovino…vedi, in realtà…ecco,” inizia a balbettare, guardando per terra mentre ancora ti tiene le mani.

“Uh là là,” fischia Francia, avvicinandosi per gustarsi la scena. “Povero piccolo, davvero una triste fine, lontano dal nido…”

Spagna fa in tempo a dargli una gomitata prima che vada avanti con la scomoda verità. Soffocando un ghigno, il biondo si rimette a sedere, e con fare scenico sorseggia la sua bibita facendo tintinnare il ghiaccio nel bicchiere. Sembra che il francese si stia preparando ad assistere a un delizioso spettacolino e non manifesta alcuna pietà nei confronti dell’amico, né tanto meno mostra la minima intenzione di volerlo aiutare ad uscire da quella situazione spinosa.

“Voglio proprio vedere come te la caverai ora,  _papà Toni_ ”. Come volevasi dimostrare.

Spagna piega le belle labbra in una smorfia, poi ti spinge delicatamente guidandoti dietro il gazebo, per rimanere un po’ più appartati. Almeno per evitare la beffa!

Tu lo guardi mentre si accuccia raggiungendo la tua altezza e ti tiene le spalle con le mani. Capisci che deve dirti qualcosa, ma non hai idea di cosa sia, e ti domandi perché il tuo superiore si ostini a perdere tempo in quel modo mentre dovrebbe sbrigarsi e pensare a come poter guarire il tuo uccellino.

Spagna ti fissa per un lungo istante e hai l’impressione di non averlo mai visto guardarti con quell’intensità. Ma ti sbagli, perché sai bene di aver già incontrato quegli occhi molte volte, solo che è più facile fare finta di non aver mai visto – di non aver mai visto la faccia con cui Spagna ti aveva guardato, prima di partire per una serie di rovinose guerre che lo avevano a lungo strappato da te.

Per questo inizi ad avere un po’ di paura anche se non vuoi, cazzo, e distogli lo sguardo dal suo. Spagna se ne accorge, non è così ottuso dopotutto, e ti parla con la serietà e il rispetto con cui si parla a un vero uomo.

“Adesso ascoltami attentamente, Lovino; voglio che tu presti la massima attenzione alle mie parole, ora, perché lo so che sei un bambino molto intelligente”.

Annuisci. Certo che sei intelligente!

“Non possiamo più fare nulla per questo uccellino. Anche se è tanto freddo, non possiamo più scaldarlo. Credo che fosse talmente stanco che ha chiuso gli occhi per sempre, Lovino”.

“Ma…se è tanto stanco, gli basterà una bella dormita e poi starà meglio, no?” Quant'è idiota, il tuo capo. Gli va detto proprio tutto.

“No, piccolo… nemmeno dopo una bella siesta si riprenderà,” risponde lui, l'espressione contrita. “Ha chiuso gli occhi per l’ultima volta, capisci? Ora potrà riposarsi per sempre.”

“Però…però! No, no! Se uno è stanco, dorme e poi è tutto passato! Perché lui ha bisogno di riposarsi per sempre?”

Senti montare dentro di te la rabbia tipica dei bambini a cui viene portato via un bel gioco senza motivo. La tua soluzione è così semplice, allora come mai Spagna non ti vuole dare retta? Per sicurezza, scagli il tuo pugnetto contro il suo braccio con tutta la forza che hai.

Lui poi si massaggia la parte lesa, piano, distrattamente. Tutte le sue attenzioni sono focalizzate su di te. “Prima o poi arriva per tutti il momento di chiudere gli occhi per sempre, lo sai vero?” ti dice. “Ma non c’è da avere paura, perché dopo si va in cielo.”

Vedendoti così sperduto davanti alle grandi domande senza risposta della vita, Spagna fa fatica a trattenersi dal boccheggiare.

Solo cose belle, per Lovino. Solo cose buone.

“Davvero, non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, il paradiso è il posto più bello che esista!” aggiunge, e per farti capire gesticola in modo buffo. Stampato in faccia ha un gran sorriso rassicurante, ma gli angoli della bocca gli tremano.

In quel frangente lo trovi talmente ridicolo che a stento trattieni un ghigno, camuffandolo in una smorfia. Però non ti pare certo il momento di ridere, quello, perché hai tanti dubbi e tante domande che ti opprimono e che non riesci a trattenere.

“Sei davvero davvero sicuro che sia così? E se poi uno perde la strada e non riesce a raggiungere il cielo? E che succede quando invece lo raggiunge? E non è una cosa brutta lasciare così la terra, senza poter dire nulla alla tua famiglia, senza salutare? E se...”

Spagna nota il repentino cambio di umore accompagnato da una nota di panico nella tua voce. Non immagini minimamente quanto sia difficile per un padre dare certe risposte al figlio, introdurlo in qualche modo nel triste mondo degli adulti. Ma ora tutto ciò che il tuo boss vuole è cercare di rassicurarti e di farti soffrire il meno possibile, perché hai conosciuto già troppo dolore nel corso della tua giovane esistenza. Per questo decide di addolcire ancora di più la pillola; ci sarà tanto tempo poi, quando sarai più grande, per sbattere la faccia contro la dura realtà.

E anche allora, anche quando sarai diventato adulto, Spagna conta di stare lì accanto a te, pronto a sorreggerti se lo vorrai, ma anche se non lo vorrai. E' questo sentimento che lo spinge a dire:

“Gli angeli. Sono loro la risposta, Lovi. Quando una persona va in cielo diventa un bell'angelo, così da poter vegliare su tutti i cari che ha lasciato sulla terra. E sono sempre gli angeli che ti accompagnano fino alle nuvole, così che tu non possa mai correre il rischio di perderti.”

La risposta ancora non ti soddisfa, tuttavia non ribatti. Rimani in silenzio per permettere a Spagna di raccontare il seguito di quella fiaba.

“Sicuramente, quando il tuo amico uccellino ha chiuso gli occhi è arrivato un angelo che l'ha preso tra le braccia e l'ha guidato fino alle nuvole. Adesso sarà là felice e svolazzante insieme a tanti altri uccellini, e dall'alto ti starà guardando e penserà a te.”

“Però quando lui ha chiuso gli occhi era lontano dal suo nido,” ricordi d'improvviso, una stretta allo stomaco. Oh, adesso ti fa male anche la pancia, e gli occhi pizzicano fastidiosamente. “L'ho trovato io, in mezzo ai campi. La sua mamma come farà a sapere che ora lui è volato in cielo? E come lo saprà – co-come farà a saperlo il suo papà?”

Ti senti tanto sciocco a fare quella domanda, ma non hai potuto evitarlo. Era davvero la cosa che più ti preoccupava. Gli occhi bruciano, ormai, vanno in fiamme, ma tu non abbassi lo sguardo. Credi che sia veramente troppo importante cercare di capire che cosa potrebbe succedere quando un figlio va in cielo e il suo papà rimane solo.

E allora Spagna ti sorride, come fa sempre. “Gli angeli pensano anche a questo, Lovino mio. Prima di prendere per mano colui che accompagneranno in cielo, passano ad avvertire le persone che questo ha amato durate la sua vita. E ad ognuna di queste persone gli angeli soffiano piano piano dietro al collo...in questo modo annunciano la notizia.”

Tu tiri su con il naso. “Così la mamma e il papà del mio uccellino l'avranno saputo anche se lui era lontano dal nido...avranno sentito...il soffio degli angeli...ma se-”

“L'angelo ti avverte sempre col suo soffio, Lovino,” ti blocca Spagna, dandoti un buffetto sulla punta del naso. “Spetta a noi decidere come interpretare quella sensazione. Siamo noi a poter scegliere se crederci o meno.”

Davvero? Che sciocchezza. Però...

“Tu ci credi?” domandi.

“Mh-mh. Certo che sì,” dice Spagna, tirando su stupidamente il pollice, ed è davvero un idiota, sì, e...

“Io-”

La tua risposta, di colpo, è soffocata dal pianto improvviso che finalmente arriva a liberarti la gola. Non sei nemmeno sicuro di sapere perché piangi. Forse è per l'addio che hai appena dato a un amico, o forse è la consapevolezza di essere entrato in qualche modo a conoscenza di uno dei tanti lati bui che la vita nasconde.

Ma poi Spagna ti prende tra le braccia e ti stringe forte, così, ed è bello, è sempre stato bello starsene tra le sue braccia. Là c'è un buon profumo di erba fresca, di cenere e sapone, e c'è un bel tepore che aspetta solo te. Ti dimentichi anche dell'idea di frenare le lacrime; le lasci scorrere tra te e quel bastardo dei pomodori, sperando di non dover mai sentire anche tu un soffio gentile sul collo – e in quel momento, hai anche un po' paura.

“Che scena commovente,” dice tra sé il francese, che non ha saputo resistere alla tentazione di venire a sbirciare. “Tutto sommato te la cavi abbastanza bene coi bambini,  _papà Toni_. Ma io non condivido appieno questi metodi...sei un po' troppo sognatore, amico mio.”

 

 

 

 

 

 **E**  ti svegli. Sono ormai molte notti che rifai lo stesso sogno, tanto che non sei più sicuro se si tratti di un vero, lontano ricordo o di un frutto della tua immaginazione. Poi ti stropicci gli occhi, ti giri su un fianco e ripensi al funerale che tanti anni prima due uomini e un bambino avevano celebrato per un uccellino, adagiato dentro il cappello di paglia preferito dello spagnolo. Perché era fatto così, quel bastardo dei pomodori: non ci pensava due volte a rinunciare anche alle cose a cui più teneva per far del bene a qualcun altro.

Tu invece sei molto diverso. Egoista è forse la parola giusta.

E' in questo modo che ti alzi da molte mattine. Dandoti dell'egoista, negli occhi ancora il ricordo di un uccellino morto dentro un cappellaccio di paglia.

 

Ormai sveglio, ti dirigi verso la cucina inconsapevolmente. Le tue gambe percorrono il solito tragitto da sole, abituate alla routine. C'è rimasto ancora qualche pezzo di pizza. Ti siedi e mangi. Solo.

Fuori è ancora buio. Che ore saranno? Forse nemmeno le sei. Guardi il lavandino: tante stoviglie sporche. Magari ti conviene anche fare la spesa, il parmigiano sta per finire...

“Aaaaaahhh!”

Cacci un urlo come non facevi da tempo, sbatti forte i pugni sul tavolo e poi butti giù tutto quello che c'è sopra. Dai un calcio alla sedia e appoggi la schiena al muro col fiato corto. Ti lasci scivolare con un singhiozzo, perché tanto è quello che ti sei abituato a fare da quando lui non c'è: lasciarti andare sempre più in basso. Senti che stai quasi per cedere e appoggi i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le mani a coprire gli occhi, sebbene manchi il motivo di nasconderli; nessuno potrebbe vederli ora, perché sei solo.

Provi disgusto per te stesso. Tu che sei qui a pensare a fare la spesa, mentre il tuo superiore è da qualche parte a combattere in nome di una causa che conosci a malapena.

All'inizio hai provato a rimanere indifferente a questa condizione. In fondo per te non si trattava di una novità. Era accaduto spesso in passato che Spagna ti avesse lasciato per lunghi periodi a causa delle sue battaglie. Ma a tutto ciò non eri indifferente da bambino e non lo sei nemmeno ora.

Ad un certo punto hai pensato che cadere preda di una routine, vivere lasciando passare i giorni in attesa del suo ritorno non fosse una cattiva idea. Tanto prima o poi Spagna sarebbe riapparso, magari ferito, fatto a pezzi, squarciato e con le ossa rotte, e ti avrebbe guardato con quel suo sorriso supplichevole a mo' di scusa. Allora tu l'avresti curato fingendoti scostante, come spesso era successo.

Adesso ti chiedi come diavolo hai potuto pensare una cosa terribile come quella. Ti senti sporco, un verme perché nella tua testa avevi accettato il compromesso di rivedere Spagna anche in fin di vita, pur di riaverlo. E' la prima volta che ti senti così in colpa con te stesso.

Il rimorso ti divora perché quando Spagna è partito tu gli hai gridato contro, “Bravo, vattene! E magari evitati il disturbo di tornare!”

Come fosse scoppiato l'ennesimo litigio tra di voi nemmeno lo ricordi bene. Poi erano volate parole pesanti, e il resto era venuto di conseguenza. Tu sei uno che perde la pazienza facilmente, è sempre stato così, sin da quando eri piccolo. Quando c'era qualcosa che non andava, la tua soluzione al problema era alzare la voce e scoppiare a piangere. Le cose non sono cambiate poi molto.

Ma anche  _il_  bastardo ha sempre avuto le sue colpe, no? Uno che non ti contraddice quasi mai e ti risponde col sorriso ti sta praticamente invitando a sfogarti su di lui! Era così facile prendersela con Spagna quando eri nervoso o triste o confuso o...però infondo il vostro rapporto era fatto in questo modo. Tu che urlavi, lui che non capiva mai tanto era ottuso, ma che alla fine riusciva a farti calmare comunque. E allora si faceva la pace di tacito accordo, mangiando pasta al sugo e bevendo vino; e la sera ti infilavi nel suo letto, soffocando tra i cuscini i tuoi “grazie” o “scusa”.

Invece quel giorno di qualche mese fa non c'è stato tempo di inscenare il tuo solito teatrino.

 

“ _Adesso devo andare, al fronte stanno aspettando me.”_

“ _Bravo, vattene! E magari evitati il disturbo di tornare!”_

“ _Lovi...” La bocca piegata in un sorriso triste, ti ha accarezzato con gli occhi. Nello sguardo aveva tutta la dolcezza del mondo mescolata a qualcosa di oscuro. Poi ha chiuso la porta. L'ultima volta che l'hai visto._

_Ma non volevi che se ne andasse! Non volevi che ti lasciasse di nuovo..._

 

Improvvisamente senti il bisogno di andare fuori. Afferri il cappello di paglia che sta sempre sull'appendiabiti ed esci. Due passi e sei già tra gli adorati campi di pomodori, il quadretto della tua infanzia. L'impulso è quello di trovare rifugio da chissà cosa sotto il gazebo, lo stesso gazebo dove hai visto coi tuoi occhi la morte per la prima volta. E quel cappello di paglia, il cappello preferito che tuttavia  _lui_  aveva prestato a quell'uccellino come ultimo nido...che strano. Tutte queste cose, così tutte insieme...davvero, che strano.

E ti arriva come un pugno nello stomaco, adesso, e ti manca il fiato. Succede in un attimo. E' solo un attimo.

Un soffio.

Il soffio...ti tocchi la nuca. Una figura si avvicina, la vedi indistintamente...ah, è perché un velo ti copre gli occhi. E' Francis, lo sguardo vitreo, un messaggero venuto a liberarsi la coscienza dal peso della notizia che porta. Ma non hai bisogno che ti dica niente, hai già capito da solo.

Infine crolli a terra, e il mondo crolla con te.

 


End file.
